Instrument during War
by Rivenoir
Summary: What can the music do during a war?


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man.

~.~

Instruments

~.~

You know, everyone in the other has some hidden talents that they hid since they started to work for the Order. They knew that they could not be distracted by playing the instruments. They had to put all their hearts and minds in ending this ridiculous war. Well, that was what everyone thought. Apparently, two exorcists did not believe in the absurd saying, instead, they relished the moment of playing the melodic music to calm their souls down, feeling the guilt, pain and grieve of the many people who either died or sacrificed themselves in this war. The two exorcists were bound by the heart, but there were other things...

The Exorcists came back from another battle full of bloodshed. Both sides suffered heavy, if not massive, losses. The air in the Order was dull and grim. As you walk through the hallways, you can see people's faces streaked with tears of grieve and sorrow. What everyone was afraid is the saying: ' When there is war, there is tragedy. Tragedy gives rise to Akumas.' Who knows what is the size of the Duke of Millennium's Army?

With the many killings and mindless slaughtering going on within the community outside, who has no idea what in the world are the Akumas. If you try telling them, they would say that you are crazy, or something like that. Of course, people would definitely find ways to cheer up... but at circumstances this dreadful, people would shun away from the cheery vibe that you emit, making things worse, not only to yourself, but to those around you. However, there are two people in the Order, who believes it differently...

Allen was sitting down on the wooden chair in his plain room, looking at his flute. It has been a really long time since I played the flute. I guess that there is no harm done playing it now, Allen thought. He calmly put the flute to his mouth, and blew gently into the mouthpiece. The beautiful melody rang across the floor of the Black Order, a simple yet deep song, one that has an uplifting yet melancholic spirit in it. People in the Order stopped their mourning. Those who cried till their tears ran dry closed their eyes and relaxed, letting the melody fill them, and lift their hearts, said a silent prayer as they silently watched their dear ones being cremated.

~.~

Lenalee, of course, was sad about all the deaths of the people in the recent battle. She could still remember the green grassy field, and the amount of blood spilt on it. The blood has tainted the sand, and it is too late for regrets. She did not know all those who died, so she would just pray for all of the people remaining in the Order, for them to have the will, and the hope to keep living. Dead would be a burden, and they would not want to see you suffering, so just let go, and keep moving forward.

Lenalee mentally laughed at herself. She realized that she had used one of Allen's quotes. He motivated all of us in this period of time. He is one of our greatest hope, and he really smiles every time. However, she knew that he was hurting, not physically, but emotionally. He would sigh every morn, and cry himself to sleep. She could tell... for it has happened to her before. She understood the pain in the tragedy.

Lenalee was done with her self-reflection, as she stood up from her chair, she heard a melody, and a beautiful one indeed, and it conveys all the true feelings, sincere one, and the music. She let herself to be lead to the source of the music. She was like in a trance, drawn in like those legends say, the siren's voice. She gave a knock on the door, as she patiently stood in front of it. And the music abruptly stopped. After some shuffling, the door finally opened.

* * *

Allen was caught up with playing the flute, he did not notice the shuffling of feet outside his door, however when he heard the door knock, he had a shock indeed. Thinking that someone wanted to complain, he quickly hid his flute into the stash he had under his bed. Not wanting to keep the person outside waiting, her ran to door and opened it, and also with a smile.

"Eh? Lenalee? What are you doing here?" Allen asked, as polite as ever.

" Were you playing the flute?" Lenalee was being straight forward again.

"Err... yes." Allen looked away, as he thought that she did not like the music.

In fact Lenalee started to sing praises of the melody. Allen later explained that he composed it, and Lenalee looked genuinely shocked. They shared many things about music that evening. Allen later discovered that Lenalee was a musically-inclined person, she knows how to play the flute, viola, clarinet and the organ. Allen knew how to play the piano (of course), violin, flute, guitar and the double bass.

Well, he was a clown and an entertainer you know?

"It's a shame we can't play anything now since we do not have the instruments..." Lenalee sadly muttered.

"I've got something to show you," Allen winked, as he crawled and retrieved his stash, "Here's some other little melodies I composed, when I'm free, and I could not play it since it was a duet. Do you want to try it?"

Lenalee smiled and enthusiastically agreed, as she took the viola while Allen took the violin...

~.~

Again day after day, the music's effect was strengthened, as people all got their morale back, and they were all ready. Their hearts were filled with hope, and hope by itself will give you strength to survive... New melodies were formed and everyone was willing to accept their fate, and carry on...

* * *

I realized that I had this little oneshot for quite sometime, when I was clearing up my documents folder. This is my first one-shot, please review and tell me how was it =D

It's the school holidays now and I can't sleep, so I guess that I should post this at 3 am here. (Singapore)

Hope that this story entertained you.


End file.
